Another Day in the Life of Merlin
by LadyElaide
Summary: Merlins used to getting into trouble, but getting stuck underneath a table surrounded by knights and Arthur is something he wouldnt like to become a regular thing, especially whent the topic of conversation is about Merlin and Arthur's hidden love for him


**Another Day in the Life of Merlin**

The previous night Arthur and his knights had celebrated their victory at capturing the bandits that had been roaming Camelot's forest for a month. The celebration was of course in the Great Hall, where the consumption of food and ale had left the hall in complete mess.

Enter Merlin. The young warlock had been pleased with himself for actually finishing his jobs for Arthur earlier than usual. But instead of a 'well done Merlin, good job' from the royal prat, he's given more jobs to do: cleaning up the Great Hall.

Merlin had been at it for at good hour now. He had moped the entire floor after he had picked up all the trampled food that was squished onto the wooden flooring. He had cleaned and polished the chairs. All there was left now was the table.

Merlin being Merlin decided that the nest way forth would be to carry as much as he could down to the kitchens. Now steadying his 11th goblet he began to tread ever so slightly out. He had not even got past the length of the table before he managed to drop everything. Moaning in annoyance, Merlin dropped to his knees and began to pick up the fallen goblets and place them on the dirty tabletop.

Once the last goblet had been picked up Merlin noticed that a half eaten apple was sticking out form underneath the royal red cloth that was placed over the table. Lifting the material from the floor Merlin saw that underneath was just as messy as the top. Sighing to himself he gathered his cleaning equipment, that being a wet cloth and slid under the table, trying to avoid placing his hands in anything nasty.

Half way through Merlin froze. The sound of the large oak doors had been opened and the bellowing of male laughter entered the room. These men sat down at the table, legs sliding underneath the red cloth.

Merlin tossed and turned ending sitting hunched over in front of one of the pairs of legs that had walked in, trying desperately not to be kicked or found out that he was 'hiding' under the table, for that was how these men would likely of seen it.

"I see Merlin has yet to finish the chores you set him" the voice of Sir Leon came into hearing from above the table.

'Great Knights' Merlin thought as he struggled to keep from moving. He was surrounded by knights and presumably from what Leon had just said, Arthur was amongst them as well.

"As usual" the Prince of Camelot's voice replied. Merlin gulped; Arthur was sitting right in front of him, and tucked in rather well underneath the table.

"If he's so poor at being a manservant why do you keep him around?" Sir Percival asked.

Gwaine answered instead "because he loves him" the new knight teased.

"Jealous are we Gwaine" Lancelot joined in "Just because Merlin doesn't love you but Arthur instead."

"We don't know Merlin's feelings or intentions" Gwaine replied.

The Prince coughed loudly "so Leon, how is your relationship with Kay coming along?"

"Don't try and change the subject Arthur" Leon answered.

"You're supposed to be on my side Leon."

"Actually Arthur I'd rather like to know a bit more about yours and Merlin's" Leon replied, scooting closer; bringing his legs closer to Merlin's back, forcing Merlin to edge closer towards Arthur who had now sprawled his legs out.

"There is **no** relationship" Arthur regretfully sighed.

'Wait, is he sad about that fact' Merlin thought silently to himself as the conversation continued above him.

"No, not yet, but you want there to be" Lancelot sympathised.

"But Merlin doesn't like me in **that** way" again the Prince sighed.

"You don't know that" Percival at last joined in.

"He'll never know how Merlin feels, the way Gwaine flirts with him. Merlin won't be able to have feelings for anyone else" Leon pointed out.

"Hay, not my fault that Merlin is hot, especially when he's naked."

"NAKED!" Arthur's eyes lit up with curiosity and anger "when have you seen Merlin naked?"

"When we went after you that time with the FisherKing. We stopped to have a wash in one of the forest lakes. What a sake he is. His pale skin glistening wet in the light of the moon as well as his slick jet black hair that was swept across his gorgeous face, highlighting his light blue eyes and high piercing cheekbones. Watching him wash away the dirt from his smooth yet slightly toned body. Not to mention his dick is huge." Gwaine described in detail, loving the way his little description had gotten his Prince all flustered; something the other knights noted too.

Merlin was flustered too, confused as whether he should feel complemented or downright freaked out at the thought of his friend eyeing him up when he was completely starkers.

Freaking out won over Merlin when he had looked forward to lock eyes on his Prince's lower region that had become rather prominent. 'Had Arthur got a hard on from Gwaine's description of him?'

"Alright Gwaine, that's enough" Leon spoke.

"Besides Gwaine, you only appreciate Merlin physically; Arthur actually loves him, Merlin's heart, mind and body" Lancelot explained.

"Besides Arthur knows Merlin better than you" Leon continued.

"Alright then" Gwaine challenged "Arthur, tell us all about Merlin and your feelings for him" Gwaine smiled cheekily to his Prince.

Both Prince and Manservant were nervous. Arthur for being challenged to openly speak about his love for Merlin, and Merlin for what Arthur was going to say to Gwaine's question.

Arthur sighed before he began "Merlin's a idiot."

All the knights and Merlin from under the table huffed at Arthur's statement, not that it was not expected. However the next bit was.

"But he's my idiot" the Prince continued "he puts up with me, he's absolutely stubborn, beyond annoying yet entertaining at the same time. I love our banter sessions. He's funny, has an incredibly cute goofy smile. He's clumsy. Every time he trips over I either laugh or get angry. I want to go help him up, hold him in my arms; but then I remember I'm the Prince. I'm expected to marry a Princess and produce an heir. But I don't want that; I want Merlin. Loyal, brave, honest and true Merlin. The reason I don't fire him for his incompetence as a manservant is because I don't know what I would do if I didn't see him every day; though in doing so I'm torturing myself. You can look and dream but never touch, never able to tell him how you truly feel, how every time you see him you just want to hold him and kiss him and say I love you Merlin." Arthur finished, sighing, looking up from the table top to see his knights staring at him in either complete awe or understanding.

Merlin was gobsmacked. Never could he of imagined Arthur actually cared for him, let alone love him like **that**.

The tension in Arthur's voice had died out now as well as the tension in his Princely trousers which Merlin was grateful for.

The warlock didn't know what to feel right now, let alone do whilst stuck underneath a bloody table, surrounded by knights and in between the Prince's legs. So Merlin just continued listening.

"You should tell him Arthur" Lancelot could now be heard.

"And say what, 'Oh by the way Merlin I'm completely besotted with you, be with me please'" Arthur sarcastically answered the knight "He'd be running for the hill as soon as I started."

"You don't know that" Leon spoke up.

"Trust me, I do. Besides Merlin deserves better, a happy and free life where he's able to walk hand in hand around the castle of town with the one he loves. I would never be able to give him that."

Silence crept into the room as both knights and warlock took in what their Prince had just shared with them; unknowingly so to Merlin, but still Arthur had just poured his heart out. Merlin now had to search within his own. Either result he found would be complicated.

An hour had passed and with it the conversation about Merlin. Instead the topic of discussion turned to sparring practise and other weaponry used during training and tournaments.

The men had left about five minutes ago; the sounding of doors opening and closing as well as the disappearance of all sets of legs indicating so.

Breathing in a sigh of relief Merlin crawled out backwards from underneath the table, brushing himself down when fully stood up. Merlin would have continued either cleaning or leaving has it not been for the blonde man sitting in front of him, hands clasped together resting below his chin, legs propped up on the tabletop.

Merlin's jaw dropped and the stuttering explanation began "I was . . . clean . . . dirty . . . chore . . . you . . . me . . . urgh."

The Prince was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an actual sentence to be formed.

"You knew I was under there didn't you" it was a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah" the Prince simply answered, hiding away any emotion in his voice or face.

"How?"

"Well I kept getting nudged. At first I though perhaps one of my knights but then I felt the warmth of someone's breath in the region of my groin."

"It was not my fault I got stuck between your legs" Merlin protested.

The Prince burst out laughing at his manservant's remark, bending forwards in hysterics.

"Your laughing! I was just stuck under a bloody table, quite awkwardly I might add, for over an hour whilst overhearing Gwaine talking about me naked!"

The Prince continued doubling over laughing, even more now due to Merlin turning bright red from ear to ear.

"I overheard what you said as well Arthur" Merlin quietly added.

"Obviously. At least I don't have to repeat myself then."

"You knew I was under there the whole time" realisation dawned on Merlin "you weren't telling your knights how you felt about me, you were telling me."

"At least this way you couldn't 'run for the hills' as I think I put it."

They both laughed, though Merlin soon went serious.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"How could I Merlin. Like I said, I could never truly be able to be with you."

"And like I said before; when you're King, you can change that."

Arthur's eyes connected instantly with Merlin's at that point. The Prince's heart sped up, eyes beginning to water. Could Merlin be saying what he thought he was saying. It was now his turn to stutter.

"Do you . . . I mean . . . do you . . . feel the same?"

Merlin didn't reply but simply walked around the table to face his Prince who had now brought his legs down and turned to face the approaching Merlin.

"Possibly" the warlock smiled his goofy grin and leant forward pressing his lips lightly against the blondes. It was quick and brief, only a second or so before Merlin inched away but close enough to still feel the breath of Arthur, who was close to hyperventilating from his manservant's actions.

"Probably, yeah" Merlin answered before full on throwing himself onto Arthur's lap, straddling him on the chair and claiming his mouth with an enthusiastic seeking tongue.

The Prince automatically allowed entrance and began moaning in pleasure and clutching hold of every part of Merlin he could get to; not wanting to let go in fear of this not being real.

This had started off as a normal day for Merlin, but yet it had turned into one of discovery of Arthur's feelings for him, and of his own for his Prince. And now whilst ravaging said Prince along with running his hands through soft blonde hair Merlin knew a lot was going to happen before the day officially ended, if going by Arthur's thrusting hard and eager groin that was now digging into him.

:p

THE END xxx


End file.
